Kongfu World - Ultimate Challenge
~ : |FR = Coins, Magical Chest, three stars |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Kongfu World - Day 24 |after = Far Future - Day 1 (Chinese version)}} Dialogue (Intro) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Here again opens the prologue of the ultimate challenge. Crazy Dave: Wait, why is it again? (Penny appears) Penny: I believe it wasn't the slip of your tongue. Penny: Start it soon, before the player can't wait any longer. Crazy Dave: Hey, is that strange guy our opponent? Penny: Don't be nonsense, he could have eaten the tacos in the opposite room. Crazy Dave: Oh, tacos I'm coming! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Instead of surviving a zombie attack, the player must defeat a very tough boss with many special abilities. The abilities include summoning various zombies, Imps, flying into plants, and trampling them. However, if the player set up the right plants, the player can defeat the boss easily. Strategies Recommended Strategy *Blade-Wielding Hero a really powerful boss as it can wipe out an entire lane of plants, can kill plants in one hit with its sword and can summon really dangerous zombies. The best way of defeating this boss is by having a vast majority of sun-producers so you will be able to get more plants onto the lawn. *Radish, freezing plants and not many straight-shot plants are obviously the key of beating the most dangerous threats in this level. *Immediately replace destroyed Radishes by new ones. *Remember, never plant on the sixth and seventh column. The boss will destroy them immediately once planted. *Focus a little of your Plant Food on the boss to deal lots of damage to it. The best time to use it is when it's not using its shield. *When it is about to use its charge attack, a lane will be warned in red. Immediately move the minecarts when it is about to wipe your whole lane. If it's about to charge in the middle, there's no way to save them, and you need to replace them later then. Note that in the third stage it'll be fast enough for you to lose control, so it is recommended to use freezing plants. Lava Revival Strategy :Created by Plants needed (should be at least at or higher): * * * * * * * * Initial setup: CR CR CR CR AS GB GB MS PP HT AS AS GB GB MS PP HT AS AS GB GB/LG MS PP HT AS AS GB GB/LG CR CR CR CR AS GB GB CR: Cart Rail MS: Magic-shroom PP: Pepper-pult HT: Homing Thistle AS: Aspiragus GB: Gold Bloom LG: Lava Guava Just like what the name of the strategy says, the main focus of this is to revive Lava Guava using Intensive Carrot. Gold Bloom is your main sun producer as you can plant them during the setup. Power Lily is your only source of Plant Food (other than from the only Taiji tile in the level). Everything else are for attacking. Pepper-pult is used for the splash damage. Homing Thistle is for homing onto dangerous zombies, especially on those on lanes that don't have the minecart. Aspiragus is for damaging Blade-Wielding Hero with its range. And Magic-shroom is for spawning allies as a distraction to Blade-Wielding Hero. Gallery NewKFWUCM.png|Level menu NewKFWUCG1.png NewKFWUCG2.png NewKFWUCG3.png|Final wave NewKFWUCR.png|Level complete Screenshot_2018-03-24-02-44-07.png|The result after beating the level. KFW-25 by WeebishlyDone.png|Phase 2 by WeebishlyDone KFW-25-2 by WeebishlyDone.png|Phase 3 by WeebishlyDone KFW-25 defeated by WeebishlyDone.png|Blade-Wielding Hero defeated by WeebishlyDone Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 25 BOSS《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 25天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Blade-Wielding Hero Hard Battle - Kung-Fu World Day 25 (Ep.112)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Ultimate Challenge's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Kongfu World levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand